Давай начнем с начала
by Arisha Cocs
Summary: Белла вынужденна скрываться от Эдварда, последние три года. Что же случилось? И что будет когда они случайно встретятся?
1. Chapter 1 Поездка к дедушке

**Название:** Давай начнем сначала

**Оригинальное название: Lets start over**

**Автор: Bexta03 **.net/u/1913120/

**Переводчик: **Arisha Koks

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Статус:** Перевод в процессе\оригинал закончен

**Предупреждения:** - -

Глава 1. Поездка к дедушке.

- «Карли, Элис хватит носиться по дому, и принесите мне свои вещи» - сказала я своим двухлетним близнецам, которые бегали из комнаты в комнату.  
- «Нет, мамочка, мы хотим поиграть еще немного!» - прокричала Элис, а Карли рассмеялась.  
Я села на диван и тяжело вздохнула, - «хорошо, вы выиграли! Мы просто останемся дома, и вы продолжите веселиться, а к дедушке мы съездим в следующем месяце».  
Я услышала, как они перестали смеяться, а затем подбежали ко мне, - «нет, мамочка мы хотим к дедушке сейчас» - сказала Карли, надевая футболку.  
- «Только помоги нам одеться» - попросила Эли, согласившись с Карли в том, что тоже очень хочет увидеть дедушку.  
Я помогла им одеться, и упаковала обед для них. Загрузив все вещи в машину, и посадив в нее близнецов, села на водительское сиденье и завела мотор. Мы с девочками жили в Сиэтле, а мой отец Чарли, их дедушка в маленьком, дождливом Форксе, в этом городке прошло все мое детство. Итак, нам предстоят, чуть больше двух часов езды, и я очень надеюсь, что всю дорогу девочки проспят, или хотя будут вести себя тихо.

Пятнадцать минут спустя.

- «Меня зовут Элис» - сказала Карли.  
- «Нет Карли, это меня зовут Элис, а тебя Карли» - сказала Элис.  
- «Нет»  
- «Да»  
- «Нет!»  
- «Да!»  
- «Нет!»  
- «Да!»  
- «Нет!»  
- «Да!»  
- «Девочки» - сказала я, сквозь зубы. Я посмотрела на низ через зеркало заднего вида, они постоянно ссориться, и их ссоры сводят меня с ума, - «Элис, Карли, вы прекрасно знаете, кто из вас кто, так, что, пожалуйста, прекратите воевать».  
Они улыбнулись мне, и ждали, когда я снова сконцентрируюсь на дороге, прежде чем услышала тихий шепот, - «я Элис!»

Через полчаса.

- «Мама мы уже приехали?» - спросила меня Карли.  
- «Нет, нам ехать еще около часа» - ответила я.  
Десять минут спустя. – «А сейчас?» - спросила Элис.  
Я посмотрела на них через зеркало, и приподняла брови. Карли ковыряла дверную ручку, а Элис подпрыгивала на своем детском креслице от скуки. Я остановилась на обочине, достала свой ноутбук из сумки, и вышла из машины. Открыв заднюю дверь, я положила его посередине и включила им «Русалочку».  
Я села на свое сиденье и продолжила спокойно вести машину, пока девочки смотрели мультик. Спасибо современным технологиям!

Час спустя.

Мы только, что проехали табличку, на которой было написано «Добро пожаловать в Форкс», когда девочки увидели ее, то начали громко смеяться, и хлопать в ладоши.  
Когда я проезжала свою бывшую школу, то на меня нахлынуло слишком много болезненных воспоминаний, если бы я сейчас оказалась внутри нее, то меня бы это окончательно сломало.  
- «Мамочка, а вы с папой здесь познакомились?» - спросила меня Элис, указывая на школу.  
Я кивнула, - «да малышка, здесь я встретила вашего папу».  
- «А где сейчас папа?» - спросила Карли.  
На этот вопрос я отвечала им уже миллион раз, но продолжали его задавать, при любом удобном случае, - «Я не знаю, девочки, я не знаю где сейчас ваш папа».  
Девочки замолчали, а выехала на дорогу, которая шла вдоль старого парка, где раньше я проводила очень много времени со своими старыми друзьями. Я подъехала к дому, и помогла девочка выйти из машины, они побежали к дому, и пропуская ступеньки забежали на крыльцо, и начали стучать в дверь, - «дедушка открывай! Мы приехали».  
Он открыл дверь, обнял их и пустил в дом, а сам пошел ко мне, чтобы помочь с сумками, - «как ты Беллз?» - спросил он меня.  
- «Хорошо, я хорошо» - ответила я и поцеловала его в щечку, - «как ты папа?»  
- «Теперь просто фантастически! Ведь рядом со мной наконец-то мои любимые девочки».  
- «Вау! Девочки вы так выросли!» - сказал Чарли, когда мы зашли в дом. Я села в кресло напротив них, смотря на то, как девочки кинулись к дедушки и начали обнимать и целовать его.  
Карли Эсми Каллен и Элис Роуз Каллен были идентичны во всем, кроме глаз. У них у обоих были каштановые волосы, и они обе были очень красивыми. У Карли были глаза цвета молочного шоколада, как у меня, а глаза Элис были изумрудно-зелеными, как у Эдварда, их отца.  
Эдвард, как же сильно я скучаю по нему.  
Мы выросли все вместе, и всегда были, не разлей вода. Эдвард и Элис Каллен, Эммет Хейл, Розали и Джаспер Уитлок, и я. Мы познакомились в первый учебный день в начальной школе, который я никогда не забуду. Все годы мы росли и взрослели вместе, и по-прежнему держались вшестером, спустя некоторое время Джаспер и Элис поняли, что любят друг друга, а вслед за ними и Роуз с Эмметом, нам с Эдвардом понадобилось намного больше времени, прежде чем нас тоже накрыла волна любви.  
Мы окончили школу не просто как друзья, но и как влюбленные парочки. Мы собирались отправиться в совместное путешествие, прежде чем расстаться и продолжить обучение в колледже, но этому не суждено было сбыться. За неделю до нашего отъезда у Элис и Эдварда умерли бабушка и дедушка, они умерли вовремя ограбления в супермаркете от сердечного приступа, дедушка пережил бабушку всего на два часа. Поэтому Эдвард и Элис должны были уехать в Австралию на похороны. В ночь перед отъездом, мы с Эдвардом занимались любовью, обещая друг другу, что всегда будем вместе, и, что я обязательно дождусь его. Они остались в Австралии на несколько месяцев, чтобы помочь родителям разобраться с делами там. Через несколько недель после их отъезда я узнала, что беременна, близнецами. Это испугало меня, а еще меня нагнетали постоянные просьбы отца позвонить Эдварду, или избавиться от ребенка. Я никогда бы этого не сделала. Поэтому я решила переехать в Сиэтл вместе со своей матерью, которая приехала из Феникса, чтобы поддержать меня, и помочь мне во время беременности, и когда родятся девочки. Она уехала обратно только год назад, что наконец-то уделить все свое время и любовь своему мужу Филу.  
Я очень скучала по Эдварду, и почти каждый день набирала его номер, но услышав первые гудки, сразу же сбрасывала звонок. Я жутко боялась его реакции, когда он узнает, что у него две прелестные девочки.  
- «Белла? Милая? Ты в порядке?» - спросил меня Чарли, тем самым вырывая меня из воспоминании.  
- «Хммм…да» - ответила я, хриплым голосом.  
- «Ты плачешь, милая, что случилось?» - сказал он, обнимая меня за плечи, девочки сидели на диване, и обеспокоенно смотрели на меня.  
- «Просто я вспомнила кое-что» - ответила я, он грустно улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, о чем я говорю.  
- «У нас сегодня городское барбекю, вы хотите пойти?» - спросил нас Чарли, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
Я посмотрела на девочек, - «ну, что вы хотите пойти на барбекю?»  
- «Да, да, да. Пожалуйста, мамочка, можно мы пойдем?» - скандировали они.  
Я рассмеялась над их зашкалившей энергией, - «ну, конечно».  
Они начали носиться по дому, в поисках тех вещах, которые они хотели бы взять с собой. Я решила подняться наверх и принять душ. Мне нужно немного отдохнуть, прежде чем оказаться на городском празднике, и окунуться в столь болезненные воспоминания для меня.  
Приняв душ, я надела все то, что соответствовало бы стандартам Элис.  
Элис была моей самой лучшей подругой, почти как сестра. Она была небольшого роста, с черными, коротенькими волосами, с этой прической она была похожа на ежика. Она любит магазины, и все те штучки, которые любят девушке, все кроме меня. Она любила играть в «Барби-Беллу», и, не смотря на то, что я не любила все это, я позволяла ей все это делать, потому что любила ее. И сейчас я очень боюсь, встречи с ней, ее осуждения за то, что я бросила ее брата.  
- «Беллз, спускайся, пора ехать» - прокричал Чарли с лестницы. Я встала с кровати, и, проверив свои внешний вид, пошла вниз.


	2. Chapter 2 Барбекью

Глава 2. Барбекю.

Мы подъехали к парку, и помогли девочкам выбраться из внедорожника Чарли, и они сразу же побежали в сторону детской площадки. Я постелила на траву большое одеяло, а Чарли принес корзину для пикника.  
Чарли ушел поздороваться с остальными, а я села на одеяло, и стала наблюдать за девочками, которые качались на качелях, - «мама, я могу взлететь выше, чем Элис» - прокричала Карли, смеясь.  
- «Ни чего подобного» - возразила Элис, и начала раскачиваться сильнее.  
- «Девочки будьте осторожнее» - предупредила я их.  
- «Мама! Мы голодные!» - сказала Карли, подбегая ко мне вместе с Элис, держа ее за руку.  
Я вздохнула, встала с одеяла и взяла их за руки, - «хорошо, пойдемте кушать барбекю».  
Мы подошли к шведскому столу, и девочки начали наполнять свои тарелки, а я следила за тем, чтобы они не взяли ни чего лишнего. Вдруг кто-то обнял меня за талию и крепко прижал к себе, - «Белла!»  
- «Привет Джейк!» - хрипло ответила я, так как уже начала задыхаться в его сильных объятиях.  
Услышав его имя, девочки напрочь забыли о еде и бросились к нему, с восторженными криками, - «дядя Джейки!»  
- «Привет ангелы» - сказал он, и наклонился для того, чтобы обнять их. Он всегда был рядом, он переехал со мной в Сиэтл, когда я рассказала ему о том, что беременна, он находился в родильной палате вместе со мной и держал меня за руку, пока я рожала. Но ему пришлось вернуться обратно в Форкс, чтобы ухаживать за отцом, который после автомобильной катастрофы был прикован к инвалидному креслу.  
- «Итак, ты приехала как обычно раз в месяц, на несколько дней, чтобы навестить Чарли?» - спросил Джейк.  
- «Да» - ответила я, подходя к столу, чтобы взять тарелки девочек, и вернуться на наше место, - «мне нужно покормить их».  
- «Конечно» - сказал он, взял свою тарелку, и пошел следом за мной.

Двадцать минут спустя.

- «А теперь представь себе такую картину, я захожу в квартиру, и вижу нашу няню Марию в полуобморочном состоянии, в то время как твои ангелы, сидят голые на кухонном полу измазанные кремом для торта и мукой» - сказала я, громко смеясь.  
Джейк уже был на грани истерики.  
- «Похоже, я многое пропустил, я хотел как можно больше времени проводить с вами, но ты понимаешь тут папа и все…» - сказал он, замолкая на половине предложения.  
- «Джейк, ты не обязан, они мои, и это мои обязанности» - возразила я.  
- «И Эдварда» - тихо сказал он, но я услышала.  
- «Джейк, я знаю….но он даже не знает о том, что я была беременна от него…не говоря уже о том, что у меня родились близнецы».  
- «Белла, но я думал, что ты…сказала ему, ты же обещала мне рассказать ему обо всем» - сердито сказал Джейк.  
- «Я знаю, я просто, я не…могу, я боюсь, боюсь его реакции» - Джейк вздохнул, и обнял меня, я обняла его в ответ. Увидев это, Карли и Элис подбежали к нам и обняли нас. Я улыбнулась, им действительно нужен отец.

Час спустя.

Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и его место заняла луна. Мы сидели на одеяле и любовались фейерверком. Девочки испугались громких звуков, поэтому я решила найти отца, и отправиться домой.  
- «Привет, вы не видели Чарли Свона?» - спросила я, первого встречного.  
- «Белла? Белла Свон?» - спросил меня очень знакомый голос.  
Вскоре я поняла, что это Майк Ньютон, который держал за руку Джессику Стэнли, - «привет Майк, Джессика» - сказала я, обнимая их, - «вы женаты?» - спросила я, заметив обручальные кольца.  
Джессика захихикала, - «да, это было потрясающе. Я пыталась найти тебя, но твой папа сказал, что ты далеко, и не сможешь приехать на свадьбу…мне так жаль» - сказала она, и это звучало очень искренне. Затем она оживилась, - «итак, где же ты пропадала все это время? Как ты вообще?»  
Прежде чем, я успела ответить, ко мне подошли девочки, и начали дергать меня за руку, - «мама, нам страшно» - сказала Эли.  
- «Ты же обещала, что мы поедем домой» - пожаловалась Карли.  
Джессика вылупила на них глаза, - «у тебя близнецы?»  
- «Да, Карли и Элис, девочка скажите «привет», это мои школьные друзья».  
- «Привет» - одновременно сказали они.  
- «Беллз, они такие милые» - сказала Джессика, и присела на корточки, чтобы быть с ними на одном уровне.  
- «Белла, а кто их отец?» - спросил Майк, внимательно смотря на девочек, видимо он уже и так понял, кто их отец.  
- «Эдвард» - прошептала я.  
Они с Джессикой оба шокировано посмотрели на меня, - «но почему ты ничего не сказала ему? Так вот почему ты так внезапно исчезла».  
- «Откуда ты знаешь? Ты, что разговаривал с ним?»  
- «Да, он сейчас в Форксе» - ответил Майк.  
Я начала задыхаться, а голова начала кружиться. Я слышала как меня кто-то завет, но я не могла ответить. Он здесь? Человек, которого я избегаю уже три года, и что мне теперь делать? Как вести себя? Должна ли я встретиться с ним, или снова убежать? Все будет так, как решит судьба.  
Я наконец-то пришла в себя, и посмотрела на Майка, Джессику и папу, которые обеспокоенно уставились на меня, - «Белла, ты в порядке? Что случилось? Пожалуйста, поговори со мной Беллз».  
- «Что случилось…» - спросила я.  
- «Ты упала в обморок» - по-прежнему обеспокоенно ответил папа.  
Я встала, - «просто я была застигнута врасплох. Мы с девочками собираемся ехать домой, ты с нами или еще побудешь с друзьями?» - спросила я его.  
- «Я поеду с вами, я не хочу оставлять тебя одну» - ответил он, глядя через плечо на своих друзей, которые громко смеялись.  
Один из них обернулся, и помахал Чарли, - «Эй Чарли! Пойдем с нами, мы собираемся играть в покер» - я улыбнулась, - «иди папа, все в порядке, я буду ехать медленно».  
Он согласился после нескольких минут моих уговоров, а затем попрощался и пошел к друзьям. Майк и Джессика, наверное, ушли, когда я спорила с папой.  
Я шла с девочками, держа их за руки. Мы остановились, на светофоре ожидая пока загорится зеленый свет. В этот момент взорвался еще один фейерверк, и от испуга Карли вырвала свою руку из моей, и побежала к моей машине, которая стояла на противоположной стороне машины. Я не успела остановить ее, и все, что я слышала в тот момент, это мои неистовые крики и визг шин.  
- «Оставайся здесь» - сказала я Элис и побежала к Карли, которая стояла как вкопанная посреди дороги. Автомобиль, который двигался в сторону нее, остановился около двух метров от нее.  
Я добежала до нее, и упала на колени перед ней, чтобы видеть ее лицо. По ее щекам текли слезы, а ее большие карие глаза были полны страха, - «тише малышка, все хорошо» - я взяла ее на руки, и прижала к себе.  
Я услышала, как открылась дверь машины, и из нее кто-то вышел, - «она в порядке? Мне так жаль, она появилась из неоткуда и…может нужно вызвать скорую помощь?» - спросил он обеспокоенно.  
Я застыла. Господи только не он! Я глубоко вдохнула и посмотрела на него, он ахнул, - «Белла» - прошептал он.  
- «Эдвард».


	3. Chapter 3 Разговор с Элис

Глава 3. Разговор с Элис.

Я стояла на коленях перед Карли и смотрела на Эдварда, который шокировано, смотрел на меня. Мы смотрели на друг друга до тех пор, пока я не услышала, как Элис зовет меня.  
- «Мама? Как Карли, с ней все в порядке?» - кричала она, стоя на обочине.  
Я посмотрела на нее, и позвала, - «Да, Элис иди сюда, милая».  
- «Элис?» - прошептал Эдвард.  
Я взяла Элис и Карли за руку, - «прости меня Эдвард, мне очень жаль» - сказала я, стараясь вложить в эти слова, все те чувства которые я испытывала последние три года по отношению к нему, и мы с девочками ушли.  
Я ехала очень быстро, не смотря на то, что обещала Чарли ехать как можно медленнее, и не обращая никакого внимание на вопросы девочек, - «мама, кто это был?» и – «почему ты извинялась перед ним?» - когда мы добрались до дома уже было почти девять часов. Я уложила девочек в кровать, прочитала им сказку, и, поцеловав их на ночь, спустилась вниз и рухнула на диван. За сегодняшний день, я настолько была исчерпана, что не заметила, как уснула.

Я стояла в конце светлой прихожей, напротив спиной ко мне стоял Эдвард. Я побежала к нему, крича его имя, он обернулся, и я увидела, что он держит за руки моих девочек, - «прощай Белла» - громко сказал он.  
- «Прощай мама» - одновременно сказали близняшки.  
Они ушли, и я осталась одна, совсем одна. Я побежала за ними, зовя их, - «пожалуйста, не уходите, не оставляйте меня! Не забирай у меня их!»  
Вдруг дверь рядом со мной открылась, и из нее вышел Карлайл, - «тихо Белла, не кричи! Ты в больнице» - сказал он, и исчез.  
Я вошла туда, откуда вышел Карлайл, и увидела Элис, Роуз, Джаспера и Эммета, которые были подключены к каким-то аппаратам, - «нет ребята, пожалуйста, проснитесь» - начала кричать я.  
Я плакала возле кровати Элис, смотря на ее замороженное лицо, вдруг кто-то положил руку на мое плечо, я обернулась, и увидела Эсми, - «что происходит? Почему это происходит?» - спросила я, слезы текли по моим щекам.  
- «Милая, когда ты оставила их, теперь они оставили вас» - сказала она, и тут я услышала стук в дверь, я открыла ее, но стук не прекращался.

Я проснулась, по моим щекам и в правду текли слезы. Я начала вытирать их, и вдруг опять услышала стук в дверь, и наконец-то поняла, что это уже не сон. Я встала с дивана, и пошла к двери, наверное, Чарли опять потерял ключи.  
Я открыла дверь, и сразу же пожалела об этом. На крыльце стояли Элис и Джаспер, - «ты вернулась!»  
Я начала нервничать, но все-таки смогла прошептать, - «да».  
- «Сука!» - закричала Элис, и дала мне пощечину. Джаспер схватил ее за руку, и зло посмотрел на нее, а я даже боялась поднять глаза.  
- «Элис, мы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы ты била ее, а для того, что выяснить, почему она ушла!» - спокойно сказал он.  
Элис зло посмотрела на меня и вошла в дом. Я отошла немного в сторону, чтобы впустить Джаспера, он виновато улыбнулся мне и пошел следом за Элис. Я закрыла дверь и пошла в гостиную, Элис и Джаспер сидели на диване, я села в кресло напротив них, - «объясняй» - просто сказали они.  
Я глубоко вздохнула, перед тем как начать свой рассказ. Я слегка побаивалась их реакции на то, что они услышат, - «ладно, во-первых, прежде чем я начну, я прошу принять во внимание, что я всегда была очень трусливой. Перед тем как ваша семья уехала на похороны в Австралию, я и Эдвард провели ночь вместе. Как тогда мы это называли, проявляли нашу любовь друг к другу» - я хихикнула, и замолчала, вспоминаю нашу последнюю ночь вместе.  
Глаза Элис потемнели, она еще больше начала злиться на меня, я продолжила - «Вы уехали на следующее утро, и через месяц я почувствовала недомогания, поэтому решила сделать тест на беременность, он оказался положительным».  
Я замолчала, когда услышала, как Элис громко вздохнула, - «Белла» - прошептала она, - «Эдвард ничего не сказал мне».  
- «Эдвард ничего не знает» - перебила я ее.  
- «Белла…ты должна сказать ему» - сказала она, уже громче.  
- «Позволь мне продолжить» - сказала я ей, понимая, что она уже не так сильно сердиться на меня, - «когда я узнала, что я беременна, я была в ужасе, а потом и Чарли узнал об этом, он нашел тест в мусорном ведре. В конце концов, я приняла решение переехать в Сиэтл, чтобы никто в Форксе не узнал о моем интересном положении. Рене переехала ко мне, чтобы поддержать меня и помочь мне, но год назад она вернулась обратно в Феникс к Филу. Так два года назад, и спустя девять месяцев после своего побега, я родила двух девочек».  
- «Близнецы?» - спросил Джаспер.  
Я кивнула, - «хотите узнать их имена?» - прошептала я.  
Я посмотрела на Элис, она плакала, - «прости меня Белла, я думала, что ты придала нас. Почему ты ничего нам не рассказала? Эдвард бы все понял, он никогда бы не бросил тебя, и мы все были бы рядом с тобой. Всегда».  
- «Я знаю, просто мне было очень страшно, и я была глупой» - ответила я, - «есть хоть маленький шанс на то, что вы простите меня?»  
Элис улыбнулась, и кивнула, - «конечно мы прощаем тебя, ты ведь нам как сестра».  
Я удивилась, - «даже после всего, что произошло?»  
- «Конечно, ты всегда была нам как сестра, и не смотря ни на, что останешься ей на всегда».  
- «Спасибо Элис».  
Несколько минут мы сидели в тишине, прежде чем Джаспер прочистил горло, и спросил, - «итак, как же зовут твоих девочек?»  
Я улыбнулась, - «мои прекрасные ангелы….»  
- «Мама? Кто эти люди?» - спросила меня Карли, стоя вместе с Элис в дверях.  
- «Здесь» - закончила я, Джаспер и Элис обернулись, и увидев девочек, улыбнулись, - «девочки, идите сюда» - они подошли ко мне, и я усадила их к себе на колени, - «может вы назовете моим друзьям, свои полные имена?»  
Карли кивнула, а Элис улыбнулась, - «меня зовут Карли Эсми Каллен, мама говорит, что мои имена состоят из имен двух людей, которых она считает своими вторыми родителями» - ответила Карли, как учительница.  
Элис ахнула, - «Карлайл…Карли и Эсми, и Каллен! О Боже, Белла!» - сказала она взволнованно, подпрыгивая на одном месте, - «они будут так счастливы, когда узнают об этом».  
Элис-младшенькая посмотрела на меня, - «твоя очередь, малышка».  
Она встала, - «меня зовут Элис Розали Каллен, мама назвала меня в честь двух девочек, которые были ей как сестры, и однажды, я слышала, как она плакала из-за них, а когда я спросила, почему она плачет, мама ответила, что очень скучает по ним, и ей их не хватает».  
Я покраснела, а Элис с открытым ртом смотрела на меня. Я встала с дивана, - «девочки, пойдемте наверх, вам давно уже пора спать» - я взяла их за руки, и мы пошли в их комнату.  
Элис по-прежнему смотрела на кресло, в котором я сидела, прежде чем отойти от шока, и пойти за мной в комнату, - «ты дала ей мое имя?» - спросила она.  
- «Твое, и Роуз» - поправила я ее.  
Элис покачала головой, а потом крепко обняла меня, - «Белла, я так скучала по тебе!» - она откинула голову, и посмотрела на меня, - «мы должны пройтись по магазинам!» - я рассмеялась, и обняла ее. Наконец-то я дома.


	4. Chapter 4 Разговор с Эдвардом

Глава 4. Разговор с Эдвардом.

Дурацкие биологические часы! Сейчас только семь тридцать утра, а мои девочки уже прыгают на моей кровати, пытаясь разбудить меня:  
-Хорошо, хорошо, я встаю! - сказала я им, встала с кровати и пошла в душ, который мне был жизненно необходим.  
Когда я привела себя в порядок и одела девочек, мы вместе спустились на кухню, и я спросила: «Итак, что вы хотите на завтрак?»  
Они улыбнулись и прокричали в унисон: «Блинчики!»  
Я рассмеялась, подошла к столу, на котором лежала записка.

Белла!

Я уехал на работу и вернусь поздно вечером. Сегодня утром мне звонила Элис Каллен. И просила передать тебе, что ты приглашена на обед. Ты говорила с ней? В любом случае, я считаю, что ты должна пойти. Все они имеют право узнать о близнецах, особенно Эдвард.

Удачи милая!

Чарли.  
П.С. Передай девочкам привет от меня.

Дерьмо, обед в доме Калленов! Будут ли там Эсми и Карлайл? Роуз и Эммет? А Эдвард? Господи! Я не могу это сделать...или все-таки могу? Это отличный способ рассказать им всем правду и познакомить их с девочками…но это так трудно. Я посмотрела на девочек, они сидели за столом и рассматривали газету, в которой была статья о мужчине, который попал в автокатастрофу.  
- Мама, а наш папа жив? - спросила Элис.  
Я вздохнула, они должны знать правду: «Девочки, пойдемте со мной!» - я взяла их за руки и мы пошли в гостиную.  
- Вы хотите узнать, кто ваш папа? - спросила я.  
В их глазах появились искорки. - «Да», - прошептала Карли.  
- Вашего папу зовут Эдвард Каллен. Он, мой лучший друг и любовь всей моей жизни.  
Они несколько минут молча, смотрели на меня, возможно, они, не понимали. «Эдвард наш папа?», - спросила Элис, - «почему он не встретил нас? Он не любит нас?»  
Мое сердце сжалось.  
-Девочки, если он не встретил вас, то это не значит, что он вас ненавидит! Дело в том, что…он не знает о вашем существовании, но я точно знаю, что как только он познакомиться с вами, то он полюбит вас, так же, как я люблю вас! И знаете почему?  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, затем на меня, и пожали плечами.  
- Потому, что он ваш папа - просто ответила я.  
Они улыбнулись, и кивнули.  
- Если он нас любит, то почему он до сих пор не пришел к нам? - спросила меня Карли.  
Я вздохнула, если честно, то я немного была ошеломлена их реакцией  
- Помните, вы разбили вазу, которую мне подарила Нана?- спросила я их.  
Они медленно кивнули, вероятно, опасаясь того, что я буду ругать их.  
- Помните, как вы боялись признаться мне в этом?-продолжала я.  
Они снова кивнули.  
- Вот именно так я себя чувствую, я боюсь того, что он рассердиться, и не захочет больше меня видеть - призналась я. Я не уверенна в том, что они действительно поняли меня, но они кивали.  
- Мы когда-нибудь встретимся с ним? - тихо спросила Элис. Видимо они все-таки понимают, как тяжело для меня разговаривать с ними на эту тему. Я вдохнула и вытерла глаза, борясь с подступающими слезами, мне не хотелось, чтобы девочки видели, как я плачу.  
- Если только вы этого хотите - сказала я, дав тем самым им право выбора. Пусть они примут это решение сами, если они захотят встретиться с ним, то обязательно встретиться. Если нет, то нет.  
- Я хочу - быстро ответила Карли.  
Элис улыбалась и кивала,а ее зеленые глаза сияли так ярко, как никогда, и я почти утонула в них…как когда-то в глазах Эдварда.  
- Хорошо, я позвоню ему, может он захочет позавтракать с нами. Но девочки вы должны быть готовы к тому, что он может отказаться и не прийти. Понимаете?  
Они кивнули.  
-Мы можем пойти собираться? - спросила Элис.  
Я кивнула, и они побежали наверх.  
Тяжело дыша, я набрала номер, который я знаю наизусть, и никогда не забуду.  
- Привет - ответили сонным голосом, и это точно был голос Эдварда.  
- Привет - заикаясь, произнесла я.  
- Кто это? - раздраженно спросил он. Я посмотрела на часы и поняла, почему он злиться, ведь только восемь часов утра. Зная Эдварда, он никогда не просыпается раньше десяти.  
- Это Белла - прошептала я. Я почувствовала, как по моим щекам начали течь слезы.  
- Белла? Правда? - он сразу же проснулась. Я услышала какое-то шуршание, наверное, он сел.  
- Да это я. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты до сих пор злишься на меня за то, что произошло два года назад, но мне нужно, чтобы ты выслушал меня. это очень важно-все также тихо прошептала я.  
- Хорошо, я слушаю.  
- Ты не мог сейчас приехать ко мне. Это не телефонный разговор, но если ты не захочешь, я пойму - я знаю, что мне будет очень больно, если он откажется, но больше всего, я переживала за девочек.  
- Я не осуждаю тебя за твои действия, Белла, я просто хочу знать, почему ты ушла. Ты даже не знаешь, что я пережил за эти годы- грустно сказал он.  
Мое сердце бешено заколотилось. Неужели он винить себя в том, что я ушла? Но ведь он, ни в чем не виноват! Я сделала глубокий вдох и быстро выпалила: «Я была беременна!»  
Тишина.  
Он тяжело дышал, должно быть, он вспоминает о нашей последней ночи, - От меня? - прошептал он.  
Я ожидала этого вопроса.  
- Да.  
Опять тишина.  
- Сколько нашему ребенку сейчас? - опять грустно спросил он.  
Я опять глубоко вдохнула.  
- Им по два года.  
- Им? Сколько их? - он был шокирован.  
- Это близнецы. Две девочки.  
- Белла…близнецы? Почему ты ни чего не сказала мне? Я бы никогда не бросил тебя! У детей должен быть отец!  
Теперь по моим щекам тек водопад слез.  
- Я знаю, просто мне было очень страшно, и я убежала. Тогда, я не задумывалась, правильно ли я поступаю. Тогда мной руководило чувство страха, и не желание причинить тебе боль. Но теперь осознав все, я поняла, что тебе намного больнее от того, что ты ничего не знаешь. Не знаешь о том, что у тебя подрастают две очаровательные дочурки, которые нуждаются в тебе. И я уверенна в том, что ты будешь потрясающим отцом.  
- Белла, я все понимаю. Что сделано, то сделано! Но теперь, я хочу быть частью вашей жизни. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это будет не просто, но я готов к этому - серьезно сказал он.  
- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты стал частью их жизни и моей- последнее я добавила про себя и улыбнулась.  
- Мама! Папа придет к нам на завтрак? - спросила меня Карли, подбегая ко мне. В это время Элис что-то напевала на кухне.  
- Может быть, милая. Иди на кухню к сестре, порисуйте, пока я говорю по телефону - сказала я.  
- Это та маленькая девочка, которую я чуть не сбил? Она… она твоя…она наша? - пробормотал он.  
- Да, это Карли.  
- О, мой Бог! Я чуть не сбил собственную дочь! - проворчал он. Я вновь услышала шуршание в трубке.  
- Они хотят встретиться с тобой. Они хотят познакомиться со своим папой, – прошептала я  
Я услышала, как он тихо повторил слово папа.  
- Может, ты хочешь позавтракать вместе с нами? Девочки очень ждут тебя.  
- Да - быстро ответил он.  
- Приезжай, как только будешь готов! - сказала я.  
- Хорошо! Пока, Белла.  
- Пока! - прошептала я, улыбаясь. Я была рада, что Эдвард тоже тянется к девочкам. Может быть, я зря переживала?


	5. Chapter 5 Завтрак

Глава 5. Завтрак.

Я положила трубку, и пошла на кухню, где рисовали девочки, - «мама, смотри, что я нарисовала» - Элис подбежала ко мне, и протянула мне свои рисунок.  
На рисунке было изображено четыре человечка, разных цветов, два больших и два маленьких, Элис показала своим маленьким пальчиком на маленьких человечков, - «это я и Карли, а это ты и папа» - сказала она с гордостью, - «можно повесить мой рисунок на холодильник?"  
- «Конечно» - ответила я с улыбкой, и прикрепила рисунок с помощью магнитика на холодильник, - «ладно девочки! Давайте немного приберемся, потому что скоро к нам на завтрак приедет ваш папа».  
Дом оглушил громкий визг, прежде чем они бросились выполнять мою просьбу. Пока они убирали свои игрушки, которые были разбросаны по всему дому, я начала готовить блинчики. Около половины десятого раздался звонок в дверь. Карли и Элис вскочили со стульчиков, и начали подпрыгивать вверх и вниз, теперь я поняла в кого Карли такая энергичная. Они встали за моей спиной, держась за мои ноги, в то время как я открывала дверь. На пороге стоял Эдвард, он был прекрасен, как всегда, и тут меня почему-то посетила мысль, что он выглядит как восемнадцатилетний подросток, а я как тринадцатилетняя женщина, которая измучена бессонными ночами, ухаживая за двумя младенцами. Он первый нарушил молчание, - «я очень скучал по тебе» - сказал он, и обнял меня.  
Я не ожидала этого. Я растворилась в его объятиях и вдохнула его аромат, - «мамочка?» - прошептала Карли.  
Эдвард посмотрел вниз, и улыбнулся, в его глазах появился маленький огонек, когда он посмотрел на девочек. Он посмотрел на меня, - «они очень красивые, Белла» - сказал он, зашел в дом, и присел на колени, чтобы быть с девочками на одном уровне.  
Я закрыла дверь и посмотрела на них. Девочки отошли от меня, и, взявшись за руки, встали напротив Эдварда, они с интересом рассматривали его.  
- «Ты Эдвард?» - спросила Карли.  
Эдвард улыбнулся, - «да…» - осторожно ответил он.  
- «Мама сказала, что ты наш папа» - сказала Элис, смотря на него из-под ресниц.  
Эдвард посмотрел на меня, его глаза слезились.  
Я кивнула.  
- «Да, это так» - сказал он, срывающимся голосом.  
- «Я Элис, мама говорит, что у меня глаза как у тебя» - с гордостью сказала моя малышка.  
Эдвард посмотрел на Элис, а потом на Карли, - «она права, но у тебя мамины глаза» - сказал он, смотря на Карли.  
- «Я Карли, и мне нравиться мамины глаза» - сказала она не менее гордо, чем Элис.  
- «Мне тоже» - сказал Эдвард.  
- «Хочешь посмотреть наши фотографии?» - взволнованно спросила его Элис.  
Эдвард улыбнулся и встал, - «если мама не против, то я только за».  
Я улыбнулась и вытерла слезы, я даже не заметила, как начала плакать, - «конечно» - сказала я.  
Эдвард убрал выбившийся локон волос мне за ухо, улыбнулся и пошел следом за девочками в гостиную.  
Они сели на диван и Элис взяла со стола фотоальбом с их детскими фотографиями, которые я вчера вечером показывала Чарли, а я пошла на кухню, чтобы закончить приготовление завтрака.  
Из гостиной был слышен громкий детский и взрослый смех, меня одолела грусть, если бы я рассказала Эдварду всю правду еще три года назад, то сейчас мы были бы счастливой семьей.  
- «Мама, пахнет очень вкусно» - сказала Карли, заходя на кухню. Я помогла ей и Элис сесть на стулья, и поставила перед ними тарелки с несколькими блинами, политыми кленовым сиропом и клубничным мороженым. Эдвард сел напротив меня, и с интересом посмотрев сначала на блины, а потом на меня. Я тихо хихикнула, когда вспомнила, что это одно из его самых любимых блюд, - «ты все еще помнишь?» - спросил он меня.  
- «Да, я и не смогла бы забыть это, так как ты теперь не один такой» - сказала я, указывая на Элис, которая поливала его блины сиропом, и на Карли, которая клала на блины мороженое, - «у них хороший вкус» - сказал он, смеясь.  
Я кивнула, и поставила перед ними кружки с чаем, и тарелку с лимонами, - «я сегодня приглашена к вам на обед, ты будешь там?» - спросила я его.  
- «Если только ты этого хочешь» - ответил он с набитым ртом.  
- «Конечно, хочу» - прошептала я, смотря в свою тарелку.  
Он улыбнулся, и посмотрел на Элис, которая собиралась пить кленовый сироп из бутылки, - «Элис, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея».  
Карли подначивала ее, - «Пей! Пей!»  
Элис зло посмотрела на меня, и отпила немного из бутылки. Она молчала несколько секунд, затем поставила бутылку на стол, и залпом выпила стакан молока. Я рассмеялась, а она показала мне язык.  
- «Ничего себе, она чем-то напоминает мне Эммета» - сквозь смех сказал Эдвард.  
- «Я знаю, они иногда делают очень много вещей, которые напоминают мне о вас, и о ребятах, иногда это немного пугает меня, особенно когда они становятся похожи на Эммета».  
Она засмеялся, а затем погрустнел.  
- «Что случилось?»  
- «Просто, просто…я только сейчас понял, сколько всего я упустил» - тихо сказал он и продолжил, есть, потому что не хотел больше продолжать этот разговор. Он всегда так делал.  
- «Прости меня» - прошептала я. Я решила сменить тему, - «хочешь узнать полные имена девочек?»  
Его глаза загорелись, - «конечно».  
- «Первое имя Элис, я назвала ее в честь Элис, как ты уже, наверное, это понял, второе ее имя Роуз, в честь Розали. Ее полное имя Элис Роуз Каллен» - сказала я.  
Его глаза встретились с моими, - «Каллен?» - спросил он.  
- «Да…Каллен. Все в порядке?»  
- «Конечно…просто я думал, что их фамилия Свон» - пробормотал он.  
- «Эдвард, независимо от их фамилии, они все равно были бы Каллен».  
- «Я следующая, скажи ему мое полное имя, мамочка!» - весело сказала Карли.  
- «Хорошо, имя Карли – это производное от имени Карлайл».  
- «Он будет очень счастлив, когда узнает об этом».  
- «А второе ее имя Эсми. Карли Эсми Каллен».  
- «Мама будет очень рада. Все они…очень хотят встретиться с вами» - сказал Эдвард.  
- «Тогда мы точно придем к вам на обед сегодня».  
Он улыбнулся, - «хорошо, я очень надеюсь, что со временем, мы все сможем стать одной, счастливой семьей».  
Мое сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Я тоже очень на это надеюсь.  
Спустя полчаса, и двух блинов на стене, я начала мыть посуду, когда Эдвард вернулся на кухню и взял полотенце со стола, - «ты будешь мыть, а я вытирать» - сказал он с улыбкой.  
- «Как в старые добрые времена» - сказала я, вспомнив, как раньше мы мыли посуду. Он кивнул.  
- «Мама, мы с Элис пойдем наверх в нашу комнату, чтобы поиграть» - прокричала Карли из гостиной, и я услышала, топот маленьких ножек на лестнице.  
- «Я, правда, очень скучал по тебе, Белла» - вдруг сказал Эдвард, - «ты даже не представляешь себе, как мне было одиноко все это время».  
- «Я тоже очень скучала по тебе» - грустно ответила я.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, я понимала, что нужно сказать, что-нибудь, но не знала, что именно. Я посмотрела на часы, было уже пол одиннадцатого, ого, как быстро летит время, - «мне нужно позвонить Элис, чтобы уточнить кое-что насчет сегодняшнего обеда, я скоро вернусь».  
Я вышла из кухни, и набрала номер Элис, - «привет?» - весело пропела она.  
- «Привет Элис, это…»  
- «Я узнаю твой голос из тысячи! Белла, ты не должна представляться мне каждый раз, когда звонишь! Разве ты не помнишь, как раньше мы болтали по четыре, а иногда и по пять часов в день?» - сказала она, и рассмеялась. Я расслышала слабый смех в фоновом режиме.  
- «Конечно, помню, и никогда не забуду, как Чарли злился, когда приходили счета за телефон, а ты просто отвечала ему, чтобы он не злился, потому что ты все оплатишь» - мы вместе рассмеялись.  
- «Итак, ты звонишь насчет сегодняшнего обеда?»  
- «Да, а Карлайл и Эсми тоже будут там?» - взволнованно спросила я.  
- «Да мы с Джаспером вчера вечером все рассказали им, и о девочках тоже, но Эдварду я ничего говорить не стала, я считаю, что с ним ты должна поговорить сама, я уверенна, что он не будет сердиться на тебя, он…»  
- «Элис?»  
- «Он должен знать о том, что у него есть дети. Я уверенна в том, что он будет замечательным отцом. Знаешь я представляю себе картину, как он учит девочек ездить на велосипедах, а ты сидишь на крыльце с маленьким мальчиком на коленях, и у него бронзовые волосы, он смеется и агукает, а рядом с вами сижу, и наблюдаю за тем, как Джаспер носиться по двору за нашей очаровательной девочкой, заставляя ее одеться, и….»  
- «Элис!»  
- «А еще мы с тобой присматриваем за детьми Роуз и Эммета, потому что они уехали в четвертый медовый месяц…»  
- «Элис!» - громче прокричала я, и она замолчала.  
- «Боже Белла, ну зачем же так кричать!» - сказала она с обидой.  
- «Я рассказала Эдварду обо всем сегодня утром» - просто сказала я.  
- «Правда? Почему ты не рассказала мне? И как он отреагировал? Он не кричал?» - она завалила меня вопросами.  
- «Все хорошо Элис. Он кстати сейчас здесь, он познакомился с девочками. Он завтракал вместе с нами».  
- «Отлично!» - сказала Элис, - «мы ждем вас всех к двенадцать, чтобы мы могли все обсудить, и все остальные смогли бы познакомиться с девочками. Я позвони Роуз и Эммету, и сообщу им, что ты придешь. До встречи Беллз».  
- «Ладно, пока Эли» - ответила я.  
Элис вздохнула, - «я очень скучала по тебе, Белла».  
- «Я знаю, Элис, прости меня, мне очень жаль. Я тоже очень скучала по тебе. До встречи!» - сказала я и закрыла телефон.  
Я села на диван в гостиной, и позвала Эдварда, - «я чувствую себя очень виноватой за то, что ты многое пропустил связанное с девочками, и я очень хочу это исправить» - казалось, Эдвард был очень растерян, - «Белла, я все понимаю, каждый человек имеет право на ошибку».  
- «У меня есть дневник» - прошептала я, все еще сомневаясь в правильности своих действий. Он вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
- «За последние два года, меня все время мучила совесть, из-за того, что ты не знал всей правды,…поэтому я решила завести дневник…для тебя» - опять прошептала я. Некоторые из записей в нем, были очень личными.  
- «Белла…» - начал он.  
Я перебила его, - «я вела его специально для тебя, таким образом, ты сможешь узнать, что пропустил в жизни девочек».  
- «Ты хочешь отдать мне его?» - спросил он.  
- «Да, если ты хочешь?»  
Он кивнул.  
Я поднялась в свою спальню, достала дневник из сумки, и вернулась обратно в гостиную. Я прижала его к груди, и подошла к Эдварду, - «некоторые записи в нем очень личные, и касаются тебя, но не заостряй особо внимания на них, я была очень капризна во время беременности, и когда девочки были еще младенцами».  
Он тихонько засмеялся.  
- «Только не давай его больше не кому. Пожалуйста» - попросила я.  
- «Конечно» - пообещал он.  
Я улыбнулась, а затем передала ему последние два года жизни.  
- «Я скоро вернусь, мне нужно проверить девочек» - сказала я, и быстро пошла наверх.  
Пока я шла к комнате девочек, я думала о том, что я только, что сделала, и была очень счастлива, что отважилась на это. Надеюсь, это поможет ему простить меня, даже не смотря на то, что прочтение дневника принесет ему еще немного боли.


	6. Chapter 6 Дневник

Глава 6. Дневник.

Edward's POV

Белла убежала наверх, а я сед на диван в гостиной, смотря на черную, толстую тетрадь в руках. Я перелистнул несколько страниц, они были немного потертые, на них были непонятные мне пятна, и нечеткое изображение букв, но текст читался легко. На некоторых страницах были прикреплены фотографии. Эта книга была неким храмом воспоминаний двух последних лет, в некоторой степени это было сердце Беллы. Я вернулся на первую страницу, и увидел там наше с Беллой совместное фото, а под ним был прикреплен конверт с моим именем, я заглянул в конверт, и достал оттуда письмо.

Дорогой Эдвард,

Сегодня, я узнала, что я беременна, и я очень испугалась. Но больше всего я боюсь твоей реакции, я боюсь того, что ты заставишь меня избавиться от этого ребенка, и не захочешь больше знать меня, поэтому я решила ничего не говорить тебе. Я знаю, что это выглядит эгоистично, но я уверенна, что приняла правильное решение.  
Я знаю, что придет время, и ты узнаешь о ребенке, и тогда возможно ты точно не захочешь знать меня, но я не могу лишить тебя общения с ним, если ты захочешь. Я решила вести этот дневник, начиная с первых дней моей беременности, и до тех пор, пока ты не познакомишься с нашим ребенком. Я отдам тебе этот дневник при первой же возможности, и тогда у тебя появиться возможность узнать о том, как развивался, и рос наш малыш.

Я очень надеюсь, что это поможет тебе понять и простить меня.

Всегда люблю тебя.

Твоя Белла.

На странице появилось мокрое пятно, тогда я понял, что это мои слезы. Я вытер слезы и начал рассматривать прикрепленную рядом с конвертом фотографию. Мы сидели здесь в гостиной Чарли, я смеялся и обнимал Беллу. Она положила голову на мое плечо, и улыбалась Элис, которая фотографировала нас. Я очень хорошо помню тот день, это был последний раз, когда я видел ее.

- «Эдвард, если мы задержимся еще хоть на секунду, то опоздаем на самолет» - предупредила меня Элис.  
- «Эдвард, Элис права, вам пора идти» - согласилась с ней Белла.  
- «Но, Белла я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой» - начал спорить я.  
- «Нет, Эдвард, ты должен ехать, и почтить память бабушки и дедушки».  
Я все прекрасно понимал, но я так не хотел оставлять мою девочку, тем более после проведенной вместе ночи, - «ладно, все хватит!» - Элис рассердилась. Она достала из сумки Polaroid, и направила его на нас.  
Я обнял Беллу, а она положила свою голову на мое плечо. Мы не улыбались, - «а помнишь, как мы сбежали с уроков в цирк, и Эммет хотел украсть там собаку, и назвать ее в честь тебя» - Белла рассмеялась.  
Я рассмеялся вместе с ней, - «конечно помню». Не растерявшись, Элис сделала пару снимков, и отдала их нам. Белла взяла фото, и улыбнулась, затем посмотрела мне в глаза, и прошептала, - «я люблю тебя».

Я вытер слезы, и достал из кармана брюк бумажник, чтобы увидеть точно такой же снимок, как в дневнике Беллы.  
Мой телефон завибрировал на столе, посмотрев на номер звонящего, я улыбнулся и ответил, - «привет Элис».  
- «Привет Эдвард!» - пропела она, в кого же она такая гиперактивная? - «уже половина двенадцатого, и мы с нетерпением ждем вас» - я посмотрел на часы, черт! Я совсем забыл о времени, - «мы скоро будем» - сказал я, и отключился, даже не попрощавшись с ней. Она ненавидела, когда я так делаю, но мне нравилось злить ее, ведь она такая забавная, когда она в гневе.  
Я подошел к лестнице, - «Белла, уже половина двенадцатого, и нам пора ехать, мне подвести вас?» - она вместе с девочками вышла из комнаты. Элис села на перила и съехала с них, прям в мои объятия, я взял ее на руки, и быстро посадил ее на свое бедро, чтобы успеть поймать Карли, которая проделала то же самое, что и ее сестра, - «спасибо Эдвард, но я поеду на своей машине, потому что в ней есть детские кресла для девочек» - ответила Белла.  
- «Хорошо, тогда встретимся там, я поеду сейчас, и предупрежу всех, что вы скоро приедете» - сказал я, и подмигнул ей.  
Она рассмеялась, помахала мне рукой на прощание, и ушла обратно в комнату, наверное, чтобы выбрать наряды для девочек, - «Карли, Элис идите сюда, и помогите мне выбрать платья для вас! Ведь вы же хотите произвести хорошее впечатление на дедушку с бабушкой» - прокричала Белла, девочки радостно взвизгнули и побежали наверх, ни разу не споткнувшись. Слава Богу, они не унаследовали неуклюжесть Беллы.  
Я сел в машину и быстро поехал домой. Мы с Элис до сих пор жили в доме родителей, не то чтобы нам не куда было уехать, мы просто не хотели оставлять их одних.  
Я открыл дверь, и увидел в гостиной всех членов своей семьи. Эммет сидел в кресле, а у него на коленях Роуз. Джаспер сидел в кресле напротив с газетой в руках, Эсми и Элис стояли возле моего рояля, и о чем-то шептались. Карлайл вышел из своего кабинета, и спустился вниз, вероятнее всего думая, что это приехала Белла.  
- «А где Белла?» - спросил он, увидев, что я один.  
- «Она приедет чуть позже» - ответил я, и все заметно расслабились.  
- «Эдвард» - ко мне подошла мама, - «мне до сих пор не вериться в то, что у тебя есть дочь…точнее две дочери!» - быстро сказала она, и крепко обняла меня.  
- «Ты не сердишься на Беллу по этому поводу?» - спросил я.  
- «Конечно, нет! Я знаю, каково это быть беременной! Ей было очень страшно, и все чего она хотела тогда это защитить себя и своего малыша» - тихо сказала она, - «ты должен быть благодарен ей за то, что узнал о них сейчас, а не позже, когда девочки стали бы старше, и возможно не приняли бы тебя».  
- «Я не могу уже ждать того момента, когда услышу их имена. Элис отказалась называть на им, но сказала, что мы все будем очень удивлены. Зная Беллу, и ее любовь к классике, наверное, их зовут Мэри-Энн и Джульетта» - взволновано сказала Роуз, Эммет рассмеялся и добавил, - «а когда Джульетта вырастет, и за ней буду ухлестывать парни, и заходить за ней к вам домой, она будет выходить на балкон, и напевать Ромео, Ромео, где же ты мой Ромео!»  
- «Очень сомневаюсь в этом Эммет. Они будут использовать мобильные телефоны для этого» - сказал Джаспер, посмеиваясь вместе с Эмметом.  
Я поднялся наверх в свою комнату, и спрятал дневник Беллы в ящик с нижним бельем. Это единственное место, куда Элис не станет заглядывать.  
- «Она здесь» - крикнула Элис снизу. Я пошел вниз, и увидел, как Белла заходит в дом, держа за руки наших девочек.  
Увидев на ее щеках так любимый мною румянец, я полюбил ее еще больше. Материнство сделало Беллу еще прекраснее, и в этот момент я понял, что буду, любит эту женщину всегда, даже если у нее вырастит вторая голова, ничто не сможет разорвать связь между нами. Сейчас я намерен вернуть Беллу, и стать настоящей, счастливой семьей. Я очень надеюсь на то, что она все еще любит меня так же сильно, как я люблю ее.


	7. Chapter 7 Обед

Глава 7. Обед.

Bella's POV

Я ехала по дороге, ведущей к особняку Калленов. Эту дорогу я знаю наизусть, и могу добраться до их дома с закрытыми глазами. Девочки сидели на заднем сидении, и тихо подпевали радио. Они были очень взволнованы и рады предстоящей встречей с другими членами нашей семьей, как они их называли. Перед поездкой, я объяснила им к кому мы едем и как они должны себя вести.  
Я посмотрела на девочек через зеркало заднего вида. Они выглядели подобающе, на Элис было надето синее платьице, так как она любила этот цвет, да и характер у нее был более мальчишески в отличие от своей тески, старшая Элис была девчачьей девочкой, точнее девушкой на свете. А Карли в отличие от своей сестры, очень любила всякие рюшечки и платья, сегодня она выбрала розовое.  
Я припарковалась возле особняка, вышла из машины и помогла девочкам отстегнуть ремни безопасности на их детских креслицах.  
Они вышли из машины, я взяла их за руки и мы пошли к входной двери. Когда я была подростком, и жила в Форксе мне никогда не приходилось стучать в дверь их дома, я входила сюда, как к себе домой, да и не только я. Для нас четверых (прим.перевод. Белла, Джаспер, Эммет и Роуз) вход в дом Калленов всегда был свободен, да и если честно Эсми побаивалась того, что однажды Эммет постучит в дверь так, что она слетит с петель.  
В этот раз я тихонечко постучала, дверь открыла Эсми, - «Белла» - сказала она и крепко обняла меня. Я обняла ее в ответ и улыбнулась ей в волосы, я очень любила эту женщину, она была мне как вторая мама.  
- «Я очень скучала по тебе, Эсми» - прошептала я.  
- «Я тоже скучала по тебе, дорогая» - сказала она, и пригласила меня в дом. Когда мы с девочками вошли, Эсми села на корточки перед ними, - «привет милые, я Эсми».  
Краем глаза я заметила спустившегося Эдварда, он оперся о перила и смотрел на нас. Я слегка улыбнулась ему и обратилась к девочкам, - «девочки, Эсми ваша бабушка» - сказала я им, видимо Эсми не осмелилась им так представиться, опасаясь моей реакции.  
- «Бабушка?» - неуверенно переспросила меня Эсми.  
- «Ну, конечно же, по-другому и быть не может» - ответила я, улыбаясь.  
На ее глазах появились слезы, - «спасибо» - прошептала она, и еще раз обняла меня.  
Я улыбнулась от осознания того. Что смогла сделать ее счастливой, - «прости меня за то, что скрывала их от вас. Пожалуйста...постарайся понять меня...» - я не знала, что еще сказать ей, чтобы она, пусть и не сразу, простить меня.  
Эсми перебила меня, - «не нужно объяснении мы все, прекрасно понимаем, почему ты так поступила. Я очень хочу. Чтобы мы стали одной, счастливой семьей».  
Я вытерла глаза, и взяла девочек за руки, - «милые давайте я познакомлю вас с остальными?» - они кивнули, но Карли вырвала свою руку из моей и обняла меня за ногу. Она была очень стеснительной и трусливой в отличие от своей сестрою  
- «Это ваш дедушка, его зовут Карлайл» - сказала я.  
Карлайл тепло улыбнулся, сначала мне, потом девочкам.  
- «Этот большой дядя, ваш дядя Эммет, а рядом с ним шикарная блондинка, ваша тетя Роуз» - продолжила я.  
Элис вопросительно посмотрела на меня, когда поняла в честь кого я назвала ее вторым именем. Я кивнула. Эммет и Роуз выглядели немного шокированными тем, что я представила их девочкам, как тетю и дядю.  
- «С Джаспером, Элис и вашим папой вы уже знакомы, так что осталось только вам представиться всем остальным».  
Элис кивнула, а Карли тихо хихикнула, - «ну, вы обе знаете, что делать» - сказала я, и отошла от них.  
Элис шагнула вперед, и тихо сказала, - «нас с сестрой можно различить по цвету глаз, у меня зеленые, как у папы, а у нее карие, как у мамы, а мое полное имя Элис Роуз Каллен».  
Элис улыбнулась Роуз, в то время как та сидела и с открытым ртом смотрела на нее, - «Роуз?» - прошептала она, - «как и меня?»  
Я кивнула и подтолкнула Карли вперед, она откашлялась и ухмыльнулась, - «меня зовут Карли Эсми Каллен» - она произнесла это более уверенно, чем Элис.  
Эсми посмотрела на меня, а Карлайл стоял, как ни в чем не бывало, наверное, он ничего не понял, поэтому я решила объяснить, - «Карлайл, Карли это производное от вашего имени, так сказать женский вариант» - Карли опять тихо захихикала, внимательно смотря на Карлайла.  
Я улыбнулась ему, он улыбнулся в ответ, - «спасибо» - прошептал он.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, но Эммет прервал его, - «так, а теперь объясните мне! Спустя два года Белла вернулась обратно, да и еще с близнецами, как это получилось?»  
Элис начала дергать меня за штанину, заставляя меня тем самым присесть на корточки, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне, - «мама, а с дядей Эмметом все в порядке?» - тихо спросила она.  
Услышав ее вопрос, Эммет вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Я хихикнула, - «я не знаю милая, наверно. Если честно я сама его иногда немного побаиваюсь» - ответила я.  
- «Так ладно! Кто голоден?» - спросила Эсми.  
Элис, Эммет и девочки начали нетерпеливо подпрыгивать на месте, все остальные рассмеялись, заметив это, и пошли в столовую.  
- «Так Роуз и Эммет садитесь сюда» - начала рассаживать всех Эсми, - «Карлайл сядем рядом со мной».  
- «Наверное, сначала нам надо посадить девочек» - сказал Эдвард.  
Я улыбнулась ему, - «Элис, милая иди сюда» - я взяла ее на руки и посадила на стул с подушкой.  
- «Нет Белла, это стул для тети Элис, к несчастью она тоже нуждается в подушке, чтобы доставать достала» - смеясь, сказал Эммет, за что получил подзатыльник от Элис.  
Когда мы все наконец-то расселись, и для удобства решили называть малышку Элис, Эли, то приступили к обеду.  
Карли начала подпрыгивать на месте, тем самым привлекая всеобщее внимание к себе, - «мама всегда говорит мне, что нельзя разговаривать с полным ртом, но это очень важно!»  
- «Я и Элис близнецы!» - взволнованно сказала она.  
Все сидевшие за столом громко рассмеялись, - «я люблю ее» - сквозь смех сказал Эммет.  
- «Поверьте, со времени вы заметите у них не мало схожих черт со всеми вами. Например, на прошлой неделе они уговорили меня сходить с ними в магазин, около пяти раз» - рассказывала я.  
Эли смеялась громче всех, я уверенна в том, что ее очень удивил тот факт, что дочери Беллы Свон любят ходить по магазинам. Я тоже любила магазины, но не до такой степени, чтобы посещать их несколько раз в день.  
Обед прошел просто потрясающе, было такое впечатление, что я никуда не уезжала, единственное, что напоминало мне об этом близнецы. Но семья приняла их так же хорошо, как и меня несколько лет назад. Теперь я могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что я дома, и теперь мы все одна семья.  
Через несколько часов я решила поехать домой, потому что девочки начали зевать, пообещав Эсми обязательно дать ей, возможность как-нибудь поседеть с близнецами, и пошла к входной двери.  
Всю дорогу домой девочки уговаривали меня встретиться со всеми еще раз, и они не замолчали, пока я не дала свое согласие на поход на ярмарку, и не пошли спать до тех пор, пока я не сказала им, что Эдвард поедет с нами.  
Они поднялись к себе в комнату, и долго шептались о чем-то. Я села на диван, взяла телефон и набрала номер Эдвард, он ответил спустя два гудка, - «Белла».  
- «Привет, хмм...понимаешь девочки...» - заикаясь, начала я.  
- «Белла, просто скажи» - сказал он, и захихикал.  
- «Ну, завтра будет ярмарка, и девочки очень хотят, чтобы ты поехал с нами. Ярмарка будет проходить в Сиэтле».  
Мне показалось, что я услышала, как он улыбается, - «с удовольствием».  
- «Замечательно, но, наверное, будет удобнее, если мы поедем на моей машине, так как там уже установлены детские кресла» - предложила я.  
- «Конечно, я доеду до вас на своей машине, а дальше поедем на твоей. Я буду у вас в половине десятого».  
- «Хорошо. До завтра».  
- «Спокойной ночи, Белла» - сказал он и отключился.  
Я сидела на диване и глупо улыбалась. Завтра я проведу весь день с Эдвардом, конечно, наши дети будут с нами, но все же.


	8. Chapter 8 Ярмарка

Глава 8. Ярмарка.

Bella's POV

- «Девочки, спускайтесь! Папа приехал!» - прокричала я, и услышала топот маленьких ножек на лестнице. Я взяла наши куртки, корзину для пикника и сумку с памперсами и сменными вещами для девочек, на тот случай, если они испачкаются. С тех пор, как я стала мамой у меня всегда с собой много сумок и еще всяких разных вещей для девочек, я должна быть готова ко всему. Мы вышли из дома и близнецы сразу же побежали к Эдварду, который присел на корточки и расставил руки в стороны, чтобы поймать их в свои объятия.  
- «Привет малышки!» - сказал Эдвард, когда девочки наконец-то добежали до него.  
- «Доброе утро, папочка!» - сказала Элис и поцеловала его в щечку. Он просеял. Карли крепко обняла его, и тихонько поздоровалась с ним.  
Когда мы оказались на ярмарке, Эдвард, не обращая никакого внимания на мои протесты, купил билеты, после чего я несколько минут дулась на него. Когда мы вошли внутрь, девочки сразу же потащили нас на карусель. Пока мы стояли в длинной очереди, девочки кушали сладкую вату, а мы с Эдвардом вспоминали наш последний поход на ярмарку и катание на американских горках, - «Господи! Нам тогда было по двенадцать лет! Двенадцать, как давно это было!» - сказал Эдвард, голосом полного восторга.  
- «Да уж, а ты помнишь, как потом было тогда плохо Джасперу?» - спросила я, вспоминая то время.

**- «Пойдем! Пойдем! Пойдем!» - весело повторяла Элис, подпрыгивая на одном месте.  
- «Эли, мне кажется это не очень хорошая идея! Тем более, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, после конкурса поедания гамбургеров!» - промямлил Джаспер, хмуро смотря на Эммета.  
Эммет рассмеялся, - «я не виноват в том, что ты такой слабохарактерный!» - сквозь смех сказал он.  
- «Я не слабохарактерный, просто у меня слабый пищевод!» - возразил Джаспер.  
Их спор продолжался еще несколько минут. Роуз и Элис, решили не обращать на них внимания, и, взявшись за руки, пошли занимать очередь на карусель. Я стояла оперевшись на стену, Эдвард стоял рядом со мной и хихикал над ребятами. В конце концов, гордость Джаспера взяла верх над его пищеводом, и он согласился на поездку. Мы смеялись и дразнили его всю очередь, но когда мы заняли свои места, я посмотрела на него и ужаснулась. Его лицо стало зеленого цвета, Элис сидевшая рядом с ним чуть не лопнула со смеху, когда заметила это. Джаспер поднял руки вверх, и начал усиленно махать ими, прося тем самым остановить вагончик. Но вместо этого, мы услышали в динамиках рассерженный голос кассирши, - «мальчик со светлыми волосами, веди себя нормально, и не вставай со своего места, пока не закончиться поездка!»  
Так он и сделал, он сел на пол и зажал рот рукой. Мне стало жалко, и я помахала инструктору, как только я привлекла его внимание, я указала на Джаспера. Карусель начала ехать медленнее, и как только остановилась, Джаспер вскочил с пола, и побежал к ближайшим кустам. **

- «Было весело» - сказал Эдвард.  
- «Да, а потом Эммет потерялся, и когда мы нашли его, он был весь в слезах» - сквозь смех сказала я.  
- «Ему было всего двенадцать» - защищал его Эдвард.  
Я приподняла бровь, - «да, двенадцать» - медленно сказала я.  
Мы с Эдвардом рассмеялись, но были прерваны Элис, которая дергала меня за штанину, - «мы уже можем идти» - сказала она, и, взяв Карли за руку, пошла к розовым лошадям.  
Сделав несколько снимков, мы с Эдвардом присели на ближайшую скамейку. Когда девочки накатались, они потащили нас на детские американские горки, там были очень большие ограждения на паровозиках, поэтому я была уверена в том, что они будут в безопасности.  
Спустя некоторое время, мы с Эдвардом сели за столик под деревом на детской площадке, и стали наблюдать за девочками, которые играли с другими детьми в песочнице.  
- «Я скучаю по тебе» - внезапно сказал Эдвард, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом.  
Я встретилась с ним взглядом, - «я тоже скучаю по тебе» - честно сказала я.  
- «Я хочу, чтобы ты просто знала о моих чувствах, и эта ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Мне просто необходимо рассказать тебе о них» - сказал Эдвард, глядя мне в глаза.  
- «Хорошо» - заикаясь, ответила я.  
- «Я люблю тебя» - быстро, но серьезно сказал он.  
Я с открытым ртом смотрел на него. Я была шокирована его признанием, но ни в коем случае не расстроена, потому что я тоже любила его, просто я думала, что мои чувства безответны.  
Я хотела ответить ему и сказать, как сильно я люблю его, но была прервана громкими криками и истерическим плачем, - «мама, папа! Мамочка быстрее! Пожалуйста!»  
Я узнала голос Карли, и сразу посмотрела на то место, где они играли. Карли стояла над Элис, которая лежала на земле, в крови, и закрывала лицо руками. Мое сердце екнуло, я побежала к ним, выкрикивая имя Элис. Я упала на колени рядом с Элис, взяла ее на руки, и аккуратно убрала ее руки и волосы от лица. Она не плакала, а просто смотрела на меня, это был шок. Эдвард подбежал к нам, взял Карли на руки, и мы быстрым шагом направились к машине, чтобы отвести Элис в больницу.  
- «Девочка двух лет, упала все руки и лицо в крови...» - я слышала лишь обрывки фраз из разговора Эдварда по телефону, все мое внимание было сосредоточенно на Элис.  
Когда мы вышли с ярмарки, возле входа нас уже ждала машина скорой помощи. Я села в нее вместе с Элис, а Карли и Эдвард поехали на моей машине. Я очень беспокоилась, поэтому решила позвонить Карлайлу и попросить его приехать в больницу. Он сразу же согласился.  
После того, как Карлайл осмотрел его, он вышел к нам в коридор, и объяснил, что с ней. Она сломала руку, но перелом был не очень серьезным и кости быстро срастутся, а что насчет крови на лице, Элис прокусила нижнюю губу, и ей пришлось наложить маленький шов.  
Я решила остаться в больнице на ночь, Карли не хотела оставлять меня и Элис, и я разрешила остаться ей вместе с нами. Эдварду пришлось долго уговаривать врачей, но, в конце концов, ему тоже разрешили остаться. Где-то около двух часов ночи, я встала с кровати, чтобы сходить в туалет, Эдвард пошел следом за мной. Когда я сделала все свои дела и вышла в коридор, то увидела Эдварда, который оперевшись об стену ждал меня, - «Белла, прости меня. Мне так жаль, я должен был присматривать за девочками».  
- «Эдвард! Ты ни в чем не виноват!» - сказала я, - «я должна была ожидать, что-нибудь такого, зная о том, что они маленькие непоседы, и лучше следить за ними».  
- «Но Белла...»  
- «Я люблю тебя Эдвард» - спонтанно сказала я, я сама не ожидала того, что скажу это прямо сейчас.  
Он шокировано уставился на меня, - «Белла?» - прошептал он, - «Белла...Белла...» - повторял он.  
Я вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
- «Ты только, что сделала меня самым счастливо человеком на свете!» - сказал он, обнял меня за талию, притянул к себе и поцеловал. О, Боже! Я в раю!  
- «Я люблю тебя» - прошептал он, отстранившись от меня.

Теперь, я наконец-то ощущаю себя целой!


	9. Chapter 9 Новое начало

Глава 9. Новое начало.

- «Если ты еще раз спросишь меня об этом, я клянусь, я воткну тебе эту шпильку в голову!» - грозно сказала Элис, когда заметила, что я уже в четвертый раз собираюсь задать ей один и тот же вопрос.  
Я нахмурилась. Сегодня у нас с Эдвардом «первое свидание», и я попросила Элис и Джаспера присмотреть за девочками, когда я уйду, так как Чарли сегодня на дежурстве. Они с радостью согласились. Так же Элис предложила мне, точнее приказала, что займется моими волосами и макияжем...и подобрать мне наряд, я «с радостью» согласилась.  
- «Прости, я просто очень сильно нервничаю» - пробормотала я.  
Она вытерла невидимые слезы, - «ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь с близнецами? Если ты забыла, то я напомню, что выросла вместе с Эдвардом, и, не смотря на то, что он старше меня, мне всегда приходилось присматривать за ним».  
Я рассмеялась, - «Ну, это заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше! Но, если честно, я не беспокоюсь о том, что вы с Джаспером не справитесь, я беспокоюсь о том, что не справлюсь я! Понимаешь Эдвард...»  
Она вздохнула и развернула меня к себе лицом, - «Изабелла! У тебя нет причин для беспокойства! Эдвард любит тебя, а ты любишь его! Он знает тебя от и до, и даже лучше меня, о какой ошибке ты говоришь?»  
- «Я боюсь» - тихо сказала я.  
Элис рассмеялась, - «этого стоило ожидать» - она развернула меня обратно к зеркалу, и продолжила заниматься моей прической.  
Прошло несколько минут, когда дверь в ванную комнату открылась, и мы увидели запыхавшегося Джаспера, - «нет, я не сдамся!» - прокричал он.  
- «Тогда ты должен умереть!» - прокричала Эли.  
Карли заливаясь смехом, подошла ближе к Джасперу и направила на него пластмассовый меч, - «Убит!». Джаспер закашлялся, упал на пол, и схватил Элис за ногу, - «прощай любимая» - прохрипел он, и «умер».  
Мы с Элис рассмеялась. Из Джаспера получился бы не плохой актер.  
Карли и Эли радостно начали прыгать на месте, но вдруг остановились и испуганно посмотрели на Джаспера, - «дядя Джаззи» - позвала его Эли, и легонько пихнула его в плечо, одна ее рука все еще была в гипсе, но ее это не особо расстраивало.  
Карли обеспокоенно посмотрела сначала на нас с Элис, потом на Джаспера, - «о, нет! Мы убили его!»  
Эли осмотрелась по сторонам, - «тсс... Карли. у нас есть еще время, чтобы спрятать следы преступления!»  
Я старательно сдерживала смех. Элис решила подыграть им, - «хорошо девочки, вы идите и спрячьте орудия убийства, а мы с мамой спрячем тело!» - девочки кивнули, и выбежали из комнаты. Джаспер встал с пола и выдохнул, - «отлично выглядишь Белла» - сказал он, поцеловал Элис в щечку, и вышел из комнаты.  
Когда дверь за Джаспером закрылась, я удивленно, через зеркало посмотрела на Элис, - «я не узнаю Джаспера» - сказала я.  
Элис захихикала, - «дети раскрывают в нем не видимые стороны характера» - сказала она, и закончила укладывать мои волосы. Как только был закончен мой макияж, она помогла надеть мне мое платье.  
- «Превосходно!» - похвалила саму себя Элис, похлопывая меня по спине.  
Я рассмеялась, Элис взяла меня за руку, мы вышли из ванной комнаты, и пошли вниз. Элис остановилась возле лестницы, - «стой здесь Белла, и жди, пока я тебя позову!» - быстро сказала она и побежала вниз.  
Я непонимающе смотрела ей вслед, и спустя несколько минут услышала голос Элис, - «встречайте Изабеллу Свон!» - громко прокричала она.  
Я покраснела, спустилась вниз, и зашла в гостиную. Девочки, увидев меня, тихонько захихикали, а Эммет просвистел. Я зло посмотрела на него, а затем на Эдварда, который улыбался.  
- «Мама, ты замечательно выглядишь!» - сказала Эли, и обняла мои ноги.  
- «Нет, Эли не так, помнишь, что нам сказал дядя Эммет?» - прошептала Карли, Элис кивнула и покраснела, - «он сказал, чтобы мы сказали тебе, что ты «горячая мамочка»!»  
Я рассмеялась и посмотрела на Эммета, - «мы потом обязательно поговорим с тобой, насчет того, какие слова ты можешь произносить при моих девочках! Я не хочу, чтобы они знали и половины слов, что знаешь ты!»  
- «Ой, да ладно тебе Белла! И какие же грубые слова я знаю?» - удивленно спросил он.  
Роуз ухмыльнулась, посмотрела на него, и что-то прошептала ему на ухо.  
Он засмеялся и кивнул, - «да уж им лучше не знать таких слов».  
- «Так ладно, любимая нам уже пора идти» - сказал Эдвард, вставая с кресла.  
Я кивнула и присела на корточки, чтобы попрощаться с девочками, - «слушайте тетю Элис и дядю Джаспера» - предупредила я их, - «не ешьте мороженое, вы прекрасно знаете, какую реакцию на кожу, оно вызывает у вас. И пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ведите себя хорошо».  
Они захихикали, и обняли меня за шею, - «хорошо мамочка! Удачи вам с папой!»  
- «Спокойной ночи, мамочка!» - сказала Карли, и поцеловала меня в щечку.  
Я встала, и посмотрела на Элис и Джаспера, - «никакого мороженого» - сказала я им.  
- «Почему?» - спросил Джаспер.  
- «Потому что, когда они съедают хотя бы ложечку мороженого, то становятся гиперактивными. Последний раз, когда их няня дала им мороженого, я нашла их на кухне, на полу, измазанных в муке и яйцах, они пытались сделать тесто для торта».  
Элис кивнула, в то время как Джаспер засмеялся, - «хорошо…никакого мороженого», я кивнула, - «позвоните мне, если, что-то понадобиться, и вообще».  
Они рассмеялись надо мной, а потом толкнули меня в объятия Эдварда. Он обнял меня за талию, и повел к выходу.  
Спустя еще двух минутного прощания, мы сели в машину, и поехали в ресторан.  
Сегодня я должна буду сказать Эдварду, что мы с девочками уезжаем в среду, и, предложить ему поехать вместе с нами.  
Мы доехали до ресторана достаточно быстро. Всю дорогу мы мало разговаривали, и больше молчали, но я люблю эту тишину. Когда мы с Эдвардом вместе, нам не нужны слова.  
Эдвард помог мне выйти из машины, и держал меня за руку, пока мы шли до входа в ресторан. Нас встретила администраторша, Эдвард назвал ей свою фамилию, она показала нам наш столик и протянула меню.  
- «Я бы не отказался от ризотто» - пробормотал Эдвард, рассматривая меню.  
Я кивнула.  
Мы отдали наши меню официантке, и меня охватила паника, я не знаю о чем мне говорить с Эдвардом, обычно тема нашего разговора это – девочки, но сейчас их нет рядом с нами.  
- «Белла?» - позвал меня Эдвард.  
Я никак не отреагировала.  
- «Белла?» - позвал он меня еще раз, и взял за руку, наверное, он заметил панику в моих глазах, - «что случилось?»  
- «Я не знаю, что делать» - честно призналась я, - «я очень люблю тебя, и хочу быть с тобой, но я очень боюсь, вдруг, что-то пойдет не так, и, я не знаю, как мне вести себя»  
- «О, Белла…все будет хорошо, просто будь сама собой» - просто сказал Эдвард.  
Быть самой собой…ну, это я смогу. Я рассмеялась, над своими же мыслями, и посмотрела на Эдварда, он тоже смеялся, - «быть собой» - повторила я.  
Эдвард кивнул и улыбнулся.  
- «Хорошо, я думаю у меня получиться».  
Вечер проходил гладко. Все встало на свои места. Наш разговор проходил легко и не принужденно, и из ресторана мы вышли, весело смеясь, как в старые добрые времена.  
- «Белла, я же говорил тебе, что третий бокал будет лишним» - сказал Эдвард.  
Я захихикала, - «я хочу на нашу поляну!» - сказала я, указывая вверх, будто после этого мы транспортируемся на поляну.  
- «Я думаю нам лучше поехать домой…» - начал он.  
- «НЕТ» - громко перебила я его. Это заставило несколько человек, остановиться и посмотреть на нас, - «я очень, очень хочу на нашу поляну, ну пожалуйста!»  
- «Хорошо, только ненадолго» - сдался он.  
Я улыбнулась, и продолжила идти к машине. Эдвард шел позади меня и хихикал.  
Когда мы остановились возле леса, мы вышли из машины и пошли к нашей поляне. Ну, если честно Эдвард шел и нес меня на руках. Всю дорогу я истерически смеялась и цеплялась за рубашку Эдварда. Все деревья окружающие нас до смерти пугали меня.  
Наконец-то мы оказались на нашей поляне, - «как красиво» - прошептала я, Эдвард улыбнулся.  
Я прошла немного вперед, и села на небольшой холмик на земле, - «иди сюда» - невнятно пробормотала я.  
Эдвард сел рядом со мной и обнял меня, - «я люблю тебя» - сказал он, и поцеловал меня.  
Я незамедлительно ответила на его поцелуй, он был страстным и наполненным желанием. Я оторвалась от него, так как мне был необходим воздух, и положила голову на груди Эдварду, он поцеловал меня в макушку, - «я тоже люблю тебя» - прошептала я.  
Вдыхая его потрясающий запах, я решилась поговорить с ним о самом главном, - «мы с девочками…в среду…возвращаемся в Сиэтл, мне нужно вернуться на работу».  
- «Я все понимаю» - прошептал Эдвард.  
По моим щекам начали течь слезы, - «Эдвард, я не хочу оставлять тебя…и тем более забирать у тебя возможность видеться с девочками».  
- «Я все понимаю, Белла, ты должна вернуться на работу. Я могу навещать вас в Сиэтле, и вы можете приезжать к нам» - успокаивал он меня.  
Я улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Сон догнал меня быстрее, чем я думала, я хотела еще что-то спросить у Эдварда, но у меня не было сил.  
- «Пойдем милая, нам пора домой».  
- «Можно я сегодня буду спать вместе с тобой?» - пробормотала я.  
- «Конечно любимая».  
Я не помню, как мы доехали до дома Эдварда. Но меня не покидало чувство, что я должна была еще, что-то сказать Эдварду, но не помню что именно.  
Я помню, как приняла душ, надела одну из рубашек Эдварда и, повесив платье в шкаф Эдварда, легла в кровать и быстро заснула.  
Утро настало слишком быстро. Я застонала, когда почувствовала лучи солнца на своем лице. Дурацкий утренний свет и головная боль, - «черт как же болит голова!» - промямлила я.  
Я услышала тихий смех Эдварда, на другой стороне кровати. Я повернулась и увидела Эдварда, который лежал, отперевшись на локоть, и смотрел на меня. Я улыбнулась и легла обратно, - «я вспомнила!» - весело сказала я.  
Он рассмеялся, - «что ты вспомнила, любимая?»  
- «То о чем я хотела спросить тебя».  
Он непонимающе смотрел на меня, - «и о чем же ты хотела спросить меня?» - он усмехнулся.  
Я замерла, блин, я опять забыла…- «что же это? Ах да!».  
Эдвард поднял одну бровь, - «что?»  
- «Может ты, переедешь жить к нам с девочками? У нас есть свободная комната, тем более, таким образом, ты сможешь больше времени проводить с ними! Но, я пойму, если ты откажешься, все-таки здесь живет твоя семья, я понимаю, что много прошу, но я должна была…»  
Эдвард приложил свой палец к моим губам, - «это самое прекрасное утро в моей жизни, и я благодарен тебе за такую возможность, и я, конечно же, очень хочу жить вместе с тобой и девочками».  
- «Но тебе же придется…»  
- «Спасибо тебе» - прошептал он, - «огромное тебе спасибо, ты даже не представляешь себе, как я счастлив!»  
Я улыбнулась и поцеловала его, - «я люблю наше новое начало».  
Он широко улыбнулся, - «новое начало».


	10. Chapter 10 Переезд

Глава 10. Переезд.

- «Доброе утро мамочка!» - пропела Элис и запрыгнула к нам с Эдвардом на кровать. Карли внимательно следила за ней, а потом проделала то же самое. Спустя несколько минут к нам в комнату влетела Элис, поцеловала каждого в щечку, и тоже легла к нам. Эммет и Джаспер стояли в дверях и сгибались от смеха. Розали тоже вошла в спальню Эдварда и села на диван напротив кровати, мило улыбалась.  
- «Элис, может ты, расскажешь мне, когда это я успел пригласить вас всех в гости?»  
Она показала ему язык, - «я всегда знаю о твоих тайных желаниях!»  
- «Хороша, раз ты все знаешь» - сказал Эдвард и ухмыльнулся, - «тогда расскажи нам, о какой большой новости, мы с Беллой хотели вам рассказать?»  
- «У вас есть большая новость?» - спросила она заинтересованно.  
- «А говорила, что все знаешь! Ладно, мы расскажем вам все за завтраком».  
В глазах Элис появился огонек, - «вы собираетесь пожениться!» - закричала она.  
Да, видимо это было очень громко, потому что сразу же после ее заявления, в комнату прибежали Эсми и Карлайл, - «вы что?» - спросила Эсми.  
Я покраснела, и спряталась под одеяло. Я почувствовала, как грудь Эдварда завибрировала, он смеялся.  
- «Нет Элис, мы не собираемся жениться! Сколько раз, я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не делала поспешных выводов! И как я уже сказал, вы узнаете обо всем за завтраком!» - твердо сказал он, и встал с кровати, случайно задев Элис, которая упала прямо мне на ноги, и поверьте, мне на слово это было очень больно!  
Из-за испытываемой боли, я подпрыгнула на кровати, от чего, только, что поднявшая Элис, снова упала. Эдвард, Эммет, Джаспер и присоединившийся к ним Карлайл сгибались пополам от смеха. Девочки, смотря на них, тоже начали тихонько хихикать, а Роуз сидевшая на диване поддержала их. Вся комната наполнилась громким смехом, здесь были все, кроме Эсми, странно. Ворча, Элис попыталась встать, в этот момент в комнату вернулась Эсми с фотоаппаратом. После того, как она сделала пару снимков, и рассмеялась, я тяжело вздохнула, все вопросительно посмотрели на меня. Я пожала плечами, и улыбнулась, - «а я уж и забыла, как обычно начинается утро в доме Калленов».  
Вдоволь насмеявшись, я встала с кровати и пошла в душ, все остальные разошлись по своим делам. Приведя себя в порядок, и дождавшись Эдварда, мы вышли из комнаты, и спустились на кухню, где Эсми готовила завтрак на нашу маленькую армию.  
Когда все наконец-то собрались за столом, я громко откашлялась, все сразу затихли, - «я должна вам кое-что сказать, мы с девочками должны вернуться сегодня в Сиэтл, завтра я должна выйти на работу, извините, что не сказала вам раньше».  
Все смотрели на меня расстроено, но одновременно с пониманием. Эдвард, встал и улыбнулся мне, - «Белла попросила меня переехать жить к ним в Сиэтл».  
Эсми вздохнула, а Карлайл потер переносицу, казалось, что они оба наклонились немного вперед, чтобы расслышать его ответ.  
- «И я согласился».  
Все молчали, и тут вдруг Элис вскочила со своего места, - «НЕТ! Эдвард! Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, не оставляй меня!»  
Меня немного напугала ее реакция. Я думала, что Элис поймет меня, но, похоже, я ошибалась. Эдвард очень дорог ей, я не должна отрывать его от семьи.  
- «Элис…» - пробормотал Эдвард, он явно удивлен ее реакции, и не знал, что сказать.  
- «Ты обещал мне Эдвард! Я все помню! Ты обещал…»  
- «Элис» - строго сказал Карлайл, заставляя ее тем самым замолчать, и посмотрел на Эсми.  
- «Эдвард, я думаю, ты принял правильно решение, ты должен быть со своими детьми, ведь они теперь неотъемлемая часть твоей жизни, и я…» - Эсми посмотрела на Карлайла, который кивнул, - «и мы поддерживаем тебя».  
Эдвард улыбнулся им, и посмотрел на Элис, которая выглядела очень расстроено, - «Эдвард…ты мой брат, я привыкла, что ты всегда рядом, и я…я не смогу без тебя, я не хочу отпускать тебя».  
Джаспер обнял ее и поцеловал в щечку, - «до него будет всего час езды, и ты в любое время можешь приехать к нему, он же не на Марс улетает».  
- «Я знаю» - пробормотала она, а затем посмотрела на нас с Эдвардом, и улыбнулась.  
Эсми встала из-за стола, она заметно нервничала, - «нам нужно начать упаковывать вещи» - сказала она, и выбежала с кухни.  
Мы все смотрели ей вслед, и тихо хихикали.  
Я вместе с девочками уехала домой к Чарли, что бы собрать наши вещи, и попрощаться с ним, - «увидимся через месяц, а может быть и раньше» - сказала я и поцеловала его, - «я люблю тебя, папа».  
- «Я тоже очень люблю тебя Беллз, и я очень надеюсь, что нескоро увижу еще одну пару близнецов, так как Эдвард теперь будет жить с вами. Мне пока вполне хватает двух непосед».  
Я покраснела, - «хорошо папа». Я рассказала ему о том, что Эдвард теперь будет жить с нами, и к моему огромному удивлению, Чарли очень обрадовался.  
- «Так, а где мои маленькие пчелки?» - спросил Чарли, смотря на них сверху.  
Они весело завизжали, и начали прыгать на месте, пытаясь дотянуться до усов дедушки.  
- «Ах! Вот они!» - он рассмеялся и присел на корточки, чтобы обнять их, - «я люблю вас, девочки».  
- «Мы тоже любим тебя, дедушка» - тихо сказала Эли.  
Карли поцеловала его в щечку.  
- «Девочки нам пора. Нам нужно еще заехать к Калленам, забрать ваши вещи, и помочь собраться папе, чтобы потом всем вместе отправиться домой» - я взяла их за руки, мы вышли из дома, и я помогла им сесть в машину, - «до свидания аллигатор» - прокричали они одновременно.  
- «До встречи крокодил» - в ответ им, прокричал Чарли, и подошел к ним, чтобы поцеловать.  
Я улыбнулась их необычной традиции, еще раз поцеловала Чарли, села в машину и мы поехали к Калленам.  
Я рассказала девочкам о том, что Эдвард переедет жить к нам, и они очень обрадовались. Всю дорогу до его дома, они обдумывали план, как покажут Эдварду все игрушки в своей комнате. Это было так мило.  
Я помогала Эдварду, упаковывать его вещи, в то время как девочки рылись в его чемодане, это меня немного расстраивало, так как мне приходилось несколько раз упаковывать все заново, но мне на помощь пришел Карлайл, который забрал их к себе в кабинет. Спустя четыре часа все вещи Эдварда были собраны. Мы решили пообедать перед тем, как отправиться в Сиэтл. Роуз и Эммет еще утром уехали к себе, но обещали приехать к обеду. Джаспер спал в комнате Элис, его очень вымотала роль няни за последние дни. А Элис не оставляла Эдварда ни на минуту, я прекрасно понимала ее, я вела себя так же, когда он уезжал в Австралию.  
Я села на диван, рядом с Эсми, после того, как мы упаковали все вещи Эдварда в машину. Эсми ободряюще похлопала меня по коленке. Я оглядела комнату, и увидела, что мы одни, - «Эсми, могу я задать тебе один вопрос?»  
- «Конечно, дорогая» - ответила она, и посмотрела на меня.  
- «Я запуталась, и не знаю, правильно ли я поступила, предложив Эдварду переехать к нам, все-таки мы два года не общались, и я не знаю, что…делать, если…».  
- «Милая, вы знакомы с детства, и отлично знаете, друг друга, а два года разлуки пошли вам только на пользу, это помогло вам понять, что вы предназначены судьбой друг другу. Я поняла это, когда впервые увидела, как вы смотрите друг на друга, и ваш последний поцелуй три года назад, я всегда знала, что вы будете вместе, не смотря ни на что».  
Я облегченно вздохнула, - «спасибо Эсми, твои слова очень много значат для меня».  
Она улыбнулась и крепко обняла меня, я растворилась в ее объятиях, она всегда была мне как мама.  
- «Перестань бросаться горохом!» - отругала я Эли, когда она в очередной раз бросила горошину в Эммета.  
- «Он первый начал!» - воскликнула Эли, показывая на него пальцем.  
- «Да, я же первый и закончил!»  
Эммет показал ей язык, я посмотрела на Эммет, - «Эммет, ты теперь ее дядя, и я очень надеюсь на то, что ты будешь подавать ей хороший пример!»  
- «Ой, да ладно тебе Беллз! Мы все прекрасно знаем, что я буду веселым дядей» - сказал он, и посмотрел на Джаспера.  
Он оживился после этого комментария, и посмотрел на Эммета, - «я могу быть веселым! Девочки, вам ведь было весело прошлым вечером?»  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, а потом расхохотались. Элис похлопала Джаспера по плечу.  
После обеда, пришло время прощаться, - «девочки, сходите в туалет, потому что на протяжении всего пути, мы планируем останавливаться не больше одного раза» - сказала я, пытаясь перекричать тот шум, что стоял в доме.  
Я подошла к каждому и обняла их, хотя с Эсми я обнялась, наверное, раза три, а с Элис все пять.  
Я оставила Эдварда наедине с семьей, а сама пошла, усаживать девочек в машину. Как только все прощания закончились, мы расселись по автомобилям, я с девочками в свой, а Эдвард сел в свой Volvo, он не смог расстаться с ним, и оставить его здесь.  
Дорога была пустой, так, что ехали мы достаточно быстро. Девочки уснули через двадцать мину, после того как мы отъехали от дома Калленов. Я тихо слушала радио, и иногда посматривала в зеркало на Эдварда, который ехал следом за мной.  
Мы остановились на заправочной станций, и я разбудила девочек, чтобы они сходили в туалет, и поели.  
Когда я садилась в машину, то заметила старый, красный пикап, как у меня, который проезжал мимо. У меня екнуло сердце и захватило дух. Присмотревшись я заметила за рулем того кого меньше всего хотела встретить, его волосы были собраны в конский хвост, а на лице застыли ярость и гнев. Он посмотрел на меня, и к счастью для меня и моих девочек проехал мимо нас, не показывая, что мы знакомы. Я очень надеюсь на то, что не встречу его в Сиэтле, но я прекрасно понимаю…что он никогда не оставит меня в покое, где бы он не был. Тем более он ненавидел Эдварда всеми фибрами своей души.  
Эдвард бибикнул мне, я посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, девочки сидели в своих креслах, играли в ладушки и звонко смеялись. Я вздохнула и села в машину.  
Я обязательно все расскажу Эдварду, но позже.  
Спустя сорок пять минут мы остановились возле моего небольшого домика. В нем было всего три спальни, одна ванная комната, и гостиная с кухней, которые были смещены. Это все, что я могла себе позволить.  
Эдвард улыбнулся и вытащил из своей машины три чемодана. Я взяла еще один. Я была очень счастлива, но все еще опасалась красного пикапа и человека с конским хвостом. Я знаю его имя, но не хочу даже мысленно произносить его…слишком много болезненных воспоминаний.  
Когда мы вошли в дом, и поставили наши чемоданы, мы с девочками решили устроить маленькую экскурсию для Эдварда.  
- «Это комната девочек, это моя, а это твоя. Гостиную и кухню ты уже видел, а это наша ванная комната, извини, но у нас она одна».  
Я хотела предложить Эдварду жить в одной комнате, но не решилась. Я боялась услышать отказ.  
Эдвард все время улыбался, пока я не показала ему его комнату, хм…может, я зря боюсь, и он хочет того, что и я. Он рассмеялся, когда я извинилась за то, что у нас одна ванная комната, - «уютно» - сказал он, и поцеловал меня в щечку.  
Мы уложили девочек спать и, пожелав им спокойной ночи, закрыли дверь. Но когда мы спускались вниз, то услышали их крик, я быстро побежала обратно, и открыла дверь, - «что случилось?»  
- «Ты забыла включить ночник» - прошептала Эли.  
- «Но ведь в Форксе вы как-то обходились без него» - возразила я.  
- «Да, но тогда с нами спала ты, или тетя Элис» - объяснила Карли.  
- «Когда мы не одни…нам не страшно» - прошептала Элис.  
Я вздохнула и включила маленький ночник. Поблагодарив меня, девочки легли обратно в свои кровати, и я тихонько закрыла дверь.  
Разобрав немного вещей, мы с Эдвардом сели на диван в гостиной, чтобы выпить чая. Ну, на самом деле я пила чай, а Эдвард пиво. Он долго уговаривал меня составить ему компанию, но я отказалась, напомнив ему, что я хорошая мама. Когда Эдвард, спросил, зачем мне тогда пиво в холодильнике, я промолчала.  
Внутри себя я спорила с собой. Я хотела спать с ним в одной комнате. Ведь мы любим друг друга,…мы спали вместе прошлой ночью, так, что я думаю, и сейчас можем, и я решилась, - «Эдвард…» - начала я.  
Он посмотрел на меня, - «Белла…» - он издевается.  
Я улыбнулась, - «теперь, когда ты переехал ко мне, я хочу знать, ты хочешь спать в отдельной комнате или вместе со мной ?» - просто спросила я.  
Он выглядел удивленным, а потом улыбнулся, - «а как хочешь ты, Белла?»  
- «Я приму любой твой выбор» - сказала я, и покраснела, он прекрасно знает, чего я хочу.  
- «Если ты хочешь, чтобы я спал вместе с тобой, то так и скажи».  
- «Яхочучтобытыспалвмоейкомнатевместесомной» - невнятно пробормотала я.  
Он усмехнулся, и хотел поцеловать меня, но я остановила его, когда услышала какой-то посторонний шум в гостиной, - «мамочка?» - позвала меня одна из моих девочек, но я не совсем уверенно какая именно, в гостиной было мало света.  
Я посмотрела через плечо Эдварда, и присмотревшись поняла, что возле лестницы стоит Карли. Она прижимала к себе своего плюшевого мишку. Я встала с дивана, подошла к ней и взяв ее на руки отнесла ее обратно в детскую. Эли мирно посапывала в своей кроватке. Положив Карли, я накрыла ее одеялом и поцеловала в лоб, - «мамочка, мне приснился кошмар» - пробормотала она, уже засыпая.  
- «Шшшш…» - утешала я ее, убирая с ее лица волосы, - «это всего лишь сон, милая». Она улыбнулась и заснула. Я осторожно встала, и чуть не вскрикнула, когда увидела в дверях Эдварда. Он усмехнулся и ушел в комнату для гостей. Я пошла за ним. Я в замешательстве, разве мы не договорились спать в одной комнате?  
Заметив мою озадаченность, он объяснил, - «все мои вещи не поместятся в твоем в шкафу, поэтому я решил взять все самое необходимое».  
Я облегченно выдохнула и кивнула. Я оставила его одного, и пошла к себе в комнату, что приготовиться ко сну. Переодевшись и умывшись, я легла в кровать, спустя несколько минут в комнату вошел Эдвард. Я громко вздохнула, Эдвард лег в кровать, и крепко прижал меня к себе.  
- «Я люблю тебя» - прошептала я.  
- «Я тоже люблю тебя» - ответил он.  
Я хотела рассказать ему о Джеймсе (прим.перев. мужчина в красном пикап), но усталость взяла вверх надо мной, и я провалилась в сон.


	11. Chapter 11 Джеймс

Глава 11. Джеймс.

Девочки завтракали в гостиной, и смотрели «Дору путешественницу», отлично пока они заняты у меня есть возможность поговорить с Эдвардом, - «Эдвард, я должна рассказать тебе кое-что» - сказала я, сидя напротив него, и смотря ему в глаза.  
- «Так вот для чего вы подняли меня в такую рань» - сказал он, гладя голову на свои руки. Он никогда не был жаворонком, но к его огромному сожалению, девочка разбудили нас в полвосьмого.  
- «Эдвард» - твердо сказала я.  
Он поднял голову, и я чуть не рассмеялась, левая сторона его волос стояла дыбом, а правая была приглажена, он такой милый. – «Что случилось?» - спросил он, потирая глаза.  
- «Ты ведь заметил, когда мы были на заправке красный пикап, как у меня?» - спросила я его.  
- «красный пикап?» - спросил он.  
Я кивнула, - «да, и он принадлежит одному парню, его зовут Джеймс, и я встречалась с ним около недели…» - я тяжело вздохнула.  
Он медленно кивнул, но ничего не сказал, давая мне возможность продолжить.  
- «Когда, я решила познакомить его с девочками, и он был очень рад, да и девочкам он сначала тоже очень понравился. Однажды, я оставила его с девочками в гостиной, а сама пошла наверх, переодеться. Когда он ушел, девочки рассказали мне, что он ударил их за то, что начали петь детские песенки, а его это раздражало. Когда я предъявила ему это, он начал все отрицать, а потом он избил меня. Я поняла, что он представляет опасность для меня и девочек, я попросила его держаться подальше от нас, и никогда не возвращаться к нам» - меня пробила мелкая дрожь.  
Эдвард сел рядом со мной, и крепко обнял.  
- «Но он не отстал, он начал следить за мной, а однажды ночью, он пробрался в наш дом, но я была в гостиной и вовремя заметила его. Я сказала ему, что если он сейчас же не уберется прочь, то я вызову полицию, но он просто рассмеялся и ударил меня. Но я не сдалась и все-таки подала на него заявление в полицию, и он испугался, когда узнал об этом, и уехал из города».  
- «Милая, теперь все хорошо. Ты в безопасности» - пробормотал Эдвард.  
- «Но перед тем, как уехать он сказал мне, что обязательно вернется, потому что я принадлежу ему. Мне очень страшно, потому что мои девочки в опасности, я даже не знаю на, что он способен. Девочки знают обо всем, поэтому бояться спать без света. Я должна была рассказать тебе об этом, потому что я видела его вчера на заправке, а это значит, он вернулся».  
- «Все будет хорошо. Вы с девочками теперь в безопасности, ничего не случиться» - успокаивал меня Эдвард.  
- «Я знаю, но все равно боюсь».  
Эдвард тяжело вздохнул, - «страх…» - пробормотал он.


End file.
